


noya hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: I can't help but wonder if yuu got any headcanons or a scenario for what angry sex with asahi wud be like 🙈(listen i know it was a typo and it was supposed to be for asahi  but i thought that it was yuu like noya's first name?? okay anyway they're noya hcs not for asahi sorry) ((angry possessive asahi will also be up))





	noya hcs

sfw:

this boy never stops. my god. always ready to go out and do something and have fun jesus don’t give him sugar

that bein said, he definitely can chill out and just hang out or cuddle or watch a movie or whatever. as long as he’s with you, he’s happy.

tries really hard to be romantic,, but this usually ends up awful. last time you ended up in a trashy bar, he was super drunk, sung a karaoke love song to you, got into a fight with a guy who hit on you. aftermath: he threw up on the way home and you patched him up. 

loves pda. will 100% full on kiss you, with tongue, in the middle of a crowd. does not care.

if you make something seem like it was his idea, he will do basically anything for you

 

nsfw:

boy, does that never stop pay off. will go for several rather long rounds.

he’s admittedly not the greatest at giving head at the beginning, but be patient (he is persistent and loves how you taste) and give him hints and soon he will be perfect.

like i said in the last one, hints are good. make him think it was his idea, and you can get him to do anything. a n y t h i n g.

super adventurous in the bedroom! will try nearly anything once. have fun with him, he begs you


End file.
